<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>活在当下 by chiwuanchuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906804">活在当下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan'>chiwuanchuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>于是全圆佑就在电脑屏幕的反光里见证了权顺荣把全黑色套装换上的全过程，包括那件用皮带箍住上半身做连接的黑色网纱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 圆顺 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>活在当下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>圆顺/提问箱点梗/林欲芳瞎pwp/没有写好对不起！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>权顺荣很清楚，自己不应该在全圆佑面前吃游戏的醋。</p><p>毕竟全圆佑可不像李知勋，和别人相处的时候各种情感总是外现，被打扰到直播游戏的时候会把对象摁在桌子上操到服气。</p><p>全圆佑只会偷偷看他的表情，然后转身从电脑桌一旁的迷你冰箱里掏出一听可乐，装作不在意的样子盯着电脑屏幕里黑色部分反射的画面，然后尽量放轻移动鼠标的动作，小声对着直播摄像头，一语双关地说：“啊……现在的情况有些麻烦啊……”</p><p>权顺荣虽然总是被骂傻瓜——他们三个人一起上学的时候李知勋几乎每天都要膈应他一遍，但他可不是真的傻，要说起来，他心里的小算盘打得可比全圆佑溜多了。</p><p>他从舞团领了新的表演服回家，他早就知道那衣服长什么样，毕竟当时是他自己选的款式，没有带回家特意试试看的必要。他带着回来自然是有他的考量，全圆佑昨天晚上为了可以通宵直播冲KPI和他打赌，声称坚决不在权顺荣射出来一发之前动手。结果真的死命地盯着电脑屏幕不动作，下半身那活儿把裤子顶起好大一块，愣是三十秒换一个坐姿也不愿意动权顺荣，任他一个人在床上玩到高潮才愿意短暂地关了电脑来哄他，今天他一定要这个家伙吃不了兜着走。</p><p>全圆佑是个直播网站上小有名气的卡牌游戏主播，权顺荣则是在舞团工作，他们两个人的生活看似八竿子打不着但却拥有相似的作息。全圆佑的直播时间大多数在午夜，权顺荣结束练习从舞室回家也大多是全圆佑准备下播的时候。</p><p>直播的时候全圆佑很少开摄像头，开的时候也都会用换头软件，喜欢用的模型是黑长直美少女和仓鼠。但是大多数粉丝都知道他有个练跳舞的男朋友，甚至有的时候叫权顺荣出镜帮全圆佑操作，权顺荣在镜头前一边操作一边和全圆佑的粉丝聊天，全圆佑在旁边指挥。</p><p>但有的时候事情也不是像人想的那样一切都顺利，权顺荣最近被舞室取消了下个季度的课程教学，说是为了考察几个新人老师多给别人机会，正是因此觉得不甘心的时候，回家见全圆佑还在专心直播就一肚子火。</p><p>他不该生气，也不该试图通过做爱解决自己的矛盾。全圆佑见今天回来的权顺荣依旧和昨天一样情绪不太高涨，又想起昨天做到最后权顺荣想说没说出来的话。</p><p>权顺荣这家伙，现在还拿自己当哥呢。全圆佑在对方看不到的地方皱眉头，随手打出一张牌，忘记计算怪物的血量出了个小失误：“啊……睿智了……今天失误有点多，等会下播抽五个十包。”</p><p>弹幕里都在调侃黑长直今天不在状态是不是昨天性生活不和谐，全圆佑没好气地怼回去，而后一边打牌一边听身后权顺荣拆快递的动静。</p><p>那人正脱了个精光对着摊在床上的几件衣服发呆，似乎在研究要怎么穿上。全圆佑才拉开麦克风嘱咐了一句小心受凉就被弹幕调侃为什么黑长直的操作不太对劲，原来是嫂子回来了，看到难免又要嫌弃水友们那颗热爱八卦的心。</p><p>权顺荣感受到全圆佑的关注心里暗喜，想着我就是要你看到才是，这才慢条地理地从紧身的黑色上衣穿起，把曲线光洁好看的背影留给背对着自己的全圆佑——的电脑屏幕。</p><p>于是全圆佑就在电脑屏幕的反光里见证了权顺荣把全黑色套装换上的全过程，包括那件用皮带箍住上半身做连接的黑色网纱。</p><p>“这什么啊，”权顺荣全身上下的曲线在这套衣服的衬托下一览无余，特别是屁股和大腿，比起明晃晃展示在外的胸部，有一层黑纱遮挡下若隐若现的部位更加惹人遐想。他明知故问，权顺荣做事格外务实，这样一件衣服买回家来肯定不是为了他们两个人之间的情趣，那就必然是穿到舞台上的衣服了，但还是想听听权顺荣怎么回答。</p><p>权顺荣心里美滋滋的：“当然是表演要穿的衣服啦，拿回来试一试。”说完就主动跑到全圆佑面前去晃，挺翘的腰臀曲线就在对方视线所及范围内来回。</p><p>姜太公钓鱼愿者上钩，权顺荣被对方搂到怀里的同时眼尖瞧见全圆佑关了换头和录音。为了不挡住全圆佑的视线侧身环着他的脖子，凑在对方的耳边故作无辜地开口：“怎么啦？为什么突然生气？”</p><p>“要穿着这个衣服上台表演给其他人看吗？”全圆佑的手隔着裤子布料捏了一把对方的臀肉，他赢了一把，短暂地停了直播，把权顺荣搂在自己的怀里拽他的裤腰，“能不能也给我看看呢？”</p><p>权顺荣好像很清楚他会问什么，说完就立马回答你不是不愿意看我跳舞嘛，说那些动作太露骨。全圆佑却执着地想要解开他的裤腰：“谁说要看你跳舞了，让我看看你的屁股。”</p><p>目的达到了，权顺荣在心里点亮了一个大灯泡，自觉地把自己的裤子脱下来，下半身只穿着子弹内裤，上半身好整以暇地重新坐回全圆佑身上。</p><p>“这是谁的主意？”</p><p>“什么是谁的主意？”</p><p>“这衣服……”</p><p>“当然是我自己选的啦，我给你讲圆佑，下个月我们舞团……唔……”</p><p>全圆佑用力摁住了权顺荣的腰，咬住他那张喋喋不休的嘴巴。任由他用大腿紧紧夹着自己，还是将对方亲到上气不接下气。</p><p>“不许。”</p><p>“什么啊？”</p><p>“不许穿成这样给别人跳舞看。”全圆佑不怎么高兴地捏权顺荣的大腿，“露出来的部位太显眼了。”</p><p>“哦？圆佑是吃醋了吗？”权顺荣就在这里等着他呢，“既然这样，圆佑为什么昨天还要为了游戏把我晾在一边，昨天我都一个人玩到手酸了，才愿意来帮我……”</p><p>权顺荣虽然已经达到了叫全圆佑吃醋的目的，却在当下的情况下有些害怕全圆佑死命盯着他的双眼，叫他觉得有些害怕起来：“圆，圆佑啊……你，你要干什么啊，哈，哈哈……”</p><p>他发现自己尴尬地开脱并不能消解一些严肃的氛围，他显然只是想开个玩笑但是全圆佑却认真地在吃醋，因为对方死死地把自己摁在他的腿上并且慢条斯理地开始揉他的胯下。要是光玩玩也就罢了，权顺荣在性事上从来很放得开，谁知道全圆佑摸了两下就趁着他起意的难耐之际腾出来一只手去握鼠标，另一只手只是暧昧地虚浮在他的腰上以防他摔下去。</p><p>“刚刚去干了点别的，再回来播一会儿。”权顺荣这场面还没见过吗？全圆佑不动他就自己拿头死抵住他的肩膀伸手准备自慰，张嘴刚想叫就听见全圆佑开了直播，只好把出口的叫声就吞成微弱又细小的呜咽。</p><p>权顺荣瞪了一眼全圆佑，对方只用口型回答他是你活该，然后开大了游戏的背景音。</p><p>他知道全圆佑这是给他台阶下，但是好歹麦克风还在收音他也不敢太疯，嘴巴埋在对方肩膀里，起初只是大口的喘气，炽热的呼吸不间断地投在肩膀上。</p><p>手顺着内裤边钻进去，闻着全圆佑身上若有似无的沐浴露香味权顺荣就玩弄起自己的性器，他有些急切地用力地揉捏涨成深红色的的分身，全圆佑为了照顾他的感受和情绪往往不会这么做，只有他自己才明白该如何掌握这份粗暴的力道。</p><p>他在全圆佑身上坐稳了，所以全圆佑也没在扶着他的腰，明明一只手还操作着鼠标在打游戏，嘴里喋喋不休叙述着自己新卡组的打法，却游刃有余地隔着衣服布料和绑带玩弄起权顺荣的胸部。</p><p>权顺荣的乳头格外敏感，刚交往的时候只是靠揉捏乳头也可以高潮，布料的粗糙质感加剧了快感的堆积。没两下他就彻底塌了腰随便对方摆弄，扶在阴茎上的手动作也变得有一搭没一搭，却用力把胸膛挺到全圆佑面前，就靠胸部快感造成的颤栗刺激着分身。</p><p>他嘴角溢出来一些细碎的呻吟，可想到全圆佑的麦克风近在咫尺，只好憋红了眼睛忍着，央求似地啃咬全圆佑的肩膀。</p><p>把手从胸前移下去揉捏权顺荣的阴囊，全圆佑熟练地把手伸过去摁紧囊袋与阴茎的连接处，权顺荣的身体更加紧缩地靠近他，从顶端流下来的前列腺液顺着沾在他虎口处。</p><p>全圆佑短暂地关了麦克风：“顺荣的水真多。”说了一句又打开，只剩下权顺荣像吃了哑巴亏红着脸只知道扒着全圆佑的衣服喘气。</p><p>想要射精好像变得更像是一种惩罚，权顺荣因为紧张只从分身里顺着流出来一点，沾在全圆佑的手和自己的大腿根上。</p><p>全圆佑这才又一次关了直播把他扔到床上，他没有帮自己脱衣服，手还隔着网纱玩弄他的屁股的时候权顺荣意识到对方可能是真的生气了。</p><p>全圆佑终于意识到了，比起不愿意表达自己的不高兴，权顺荣更像是不知道该怎么表达自己的矛盾。</p><p>他对着那人丰润饱满的臀肉玩了一会儿，权顺荣突然就开始哭了，起初只是小声地抽动肩膀，渐渐的他的身体变得像糟糕天气中的一只风车，在全圆佑的手中不停地颤栗。</p><p>全圆佑心里放下了一块大石头——总算哭出来。权顺荣这次憋的可是够久的，轻缓又温柔地换抱住权顺荣：“为什么不高兴。”</p><p>这才舍得问出来。</p><p>于是权顺荣告诉他前因后果，一边讲一边哭，抽抽搭搭的一段话讲得乱七八糟，好歹全圆佑能听懂他的意思，大概就是抱怨他明明知道自己心情不好还要欺负他。</p><p>“顺荣每次都不告诉我……”全圆佑伸出大拇指揩他脸上的眼泪，“在我面前也要隐藏吗？不想要你这样。”</p><p>全圆佑依旧还在逗权顺荣的身体，没一会儿刚才释放过的分身又一点点硬起来，却没有完全勃起。</p><p>权顺荣没回答，急切地扭着屁股要对方快点插入，说自己快要射了，全圆佑不是总不给对方台阶下的人，这会儿开始担心起权顺荣的屁股：“这样你会很难受，不是还在不应期吗？”</p><p>“没有，可以进来的，快点操我……”权顺荣焦急地把手伸下去掏对方的性器，“软着也可以射……圆佑，圆佑，快一点吧。”</p><p>全圆佑扶着分身插进去，权顺荣害羞的要关灯，他固执地摁着对方的手要看他脸上的表情：“顺荣，把一切都告诉我吧，我都能听你说的。”</p><p>“嗯，嗯！”权顺荣耸动着屁股，“圆佑多插进来一点，好硬……”</p><p>全圆佑挺弄着往更深处插进去更多，直到完全抵在最深处，囊袋紧贴着权顺荣的屁股。</p><p>他没有等权顺荣开口就立刻大开大合地扶着他的屁股顶弄，把围在屁股上的网纱向上拂盖住对方的背：“顺荣，这套衣服不穿到台上去跳舞，好不好？”</p><p>“唔……”权顺荣没回答，全圆佑故意停下动作折磨他，他只好扯着嗓子呻吟叫对方快一点，“不穿了……不穿了……圆佑，买来是气圆佑的，唔嗯……本来就没打算穿上去的。”</p><p>“哦？那我们顺荣这是公办私事咯？顺荣真是坏孩子……”</p><p>“你，你还说我呢。你在直播间开语音和，嗯……和别人做爱，就，就应该找人把你封了！”</p><p>“封了？你刚才不是憋的很好吗？明明也觉得很刺激却不承认呢……”</p><p>“全圆佑你流氓你混蛋。”</p><p>“那我也就欺负你，除了我谁都不能欺负你。”</p><p>“嗯……嗯，别废话了，再快点……”</p><p>“好，马上就叫你说不出废话。”</p><p>全圆佑射精前撸掉了套子，再重新插回去深埋在权顺荣身体里，低吼着射进去。</p><p>“怎么？怎么没流出来？”等到全圆佑喘着粗气抠弄权顺荣被自己射满的屁股，半天还没有东西流出来的时候问。</p><p>“呼……呼……”权顺荣大口喘着粗气，回答他的声音听起来气若浮丝，“你，你射得太深了。”</p><p>权顺荣高潮过后昏昏沉沉地睡着了，全圆佑轻轻惦着脚尖找了条大浴巾帮他清理干净，等到开机直播的时候已经迟到了半个小时，直播间里都是在弹幕里埋怨主播现充叫他抽奖的评论。</p><p>他耳朵尖，还能听见权顺荣梦中的呓语。他想，这次以后对方应该不会因为不好意思而不告诉他不开心的原因了。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>